


Black Dahlia (REVAMPED)

by ThatPoppy



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slown Build, Was MaskedWarChild, im back, rework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPoppy/pseuds/ThatPoppy
Summary: When the 4 men arrived at his apartment, they found his door slightly ajar, a small pool of blood stained the welcome mat. With panic, the men stumbled through the door, shouting for Danny. They looked through every room in the apartment, but there was absolutely no sign of him anywhere.
Relationships: Dylan Alvarez | Funny Man/Daniel Murillo | Danny, Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Aron Erlichman | Deuce
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Time Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic 4 years ago and dropped it then I started it up again last year and dropped it... I wasn’t in the right state of mind those years, but now I had help and I’m doing okay. I love HU and the HU army so so much. Their music helped me out a lot during those dark times. So now, ima finish what I started! This time, this story has a huuuuge plot twist! Thanks for reading!

“Where the fuck is he?”

"His cell and keys are still here."

All 4 men were worried and frustrated. Where was Danny? It had been over two days since the men last saw him.

The first day of Danny’s absence, he hadn't shown up for their group session at the studio they had scheduled that evening. They given him plenty of calls and texts, but received nothing in return. Soon after, the men immediately thought something was wrong, but Jorel eased the men down by suggesting he was probably just sick or too tired to come in, so the rest continued on with out him.

The next day was when the men started to really worry. Danny again, hadn't shown up at the studio for their session. George started to wonder if his absence had something to do with Danny's ex wife. Danny did mention some time ago he was going through a custody battle over their daughter with his ex, so maybe he was occupied with that but nonetheless, they already decided to check up on him at his apartment, wanting to make sure he was alright and if he needed any help.

When the 4 men arrived, they found his door slightly ajar, a small pool of dried blood stained the welcome mat. With panic, the men stumbled through the door, shouting for Danny. They looked through every room in the apartment, but there was absolutely no sign of him anywhere.

"Fuck man, what do we do now?" Dylan panicked. The other 3 men sat on the couch, thinking.

"Call Theresa, maybe he's with her?" Suggested Jordon.

"How? We don't have her number?"

"I have it," spoke Jorel. The men looked at him with confusion.

"Remember when Danny forgotten his phone at his apartment that one time? Well he needed to call Theresa and he asked me if he could borrow my cell," Jorel explained. "It should be easy finding her number through the history log since her name isn’t listed under my contacts."

The men nodded, fidgeting while they waited for Jorel to find the number.

"And what happens if we call and he isn't with her?"

"Fuck Dylan, don't say shit like that man, stay positive,” George said.

"Found it!” Jorel handed his phone to Dylan, but instead, Dylan placed it on the coffee table in front of them, turning the speaker on so everyone could hear.

"...Hello?" answered the woman.

"Is this Theresa, right?"

"...Yes, who's asking?"

"Um, this is Dylan, remember me? Danny's friend? I was wondering if he's with you right now. I need to speak with him, it’s urgent.” The men glanced at each other with crossed fingers, hoping Danny would just hop on the line and say he’s fine.

 _"Dylan?_ As in the asshole my husband cheated on me with?” she spat sourly. "Didn't you hear? Because of _you,_ we separated! And why the hell would he be here with me? Don't you ever call this number again, you fucking faggot." The line went dead.

Yikes.

“Damn, I knew she was a bitch, but didn’t think she’d be even a more bigger bitch than that for putting my business out like that,” Dylan said

The other men exchanged glances once more. They wondered what was that about since they heard a different story from the two lovebirds, but now was not the time though definitely they wanted a touch up on the subject later.

"So what the fuck are we gonna do now?" Dylan said, this time in anger.

"I guess call the cops,” Jorel said, massaging his temples.

"Like hell they're gonna to do shit!"

"Dylan calm do–"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down. You all fucking know those pigs are too fucking lazy to do anything! All they're gonna do is take the name and sit on their asses and wait till some one calls in a tip. I'm not gonna fucking wait, man." George stood up and grabbed Dylan by the collar of his shirt.

"And what do you suggest we do, huh?" George gripped the shirt tighter, shaking Dylan a little. "There's fucking blood on the floor, there's no way we're not going to call the cops! Quit fucking thinking stupid.”

"I'm fucking not!” Dylan yanked himself away from him. Reminding him there's blood on the floor, Danny's blood, made Dylan break down. He stumbled back onto the wall and slid down onto the floor.

"Hey man, I didn't me–"

"Just the fuck up," Dylan croaked, fat tears streaming down his face. "I fucking love him, how do you expect me to calm down? He could be fucking dead for all we know!"

This enraged the other men.

"Watch what you say, Dylan, " Jordon warned. "Don't be so fucking negative, you don't know that."

"Just _look_ at the fucking blood on the floor!"

"That's it, I'm calling the cops." Jordon took his phone out, “Like George said, we gotta tell them something."

"Wait," Jorel spoke up. The men paused. They all turned to where he was standing. In his hand, there was a mask. The 4 men recognized it immediately.

"...It’s Deu– Aron's mask?" he said, his voice slightly quivering. "What the fuck is it doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also would like to apologize to the author of ‘Kidnapped’ under the HU tag if they thought I was copying them. I didn’t realize they wrote about the Danny/Deuce plot first. I don’t quite remember reading the fic at all, but I had based off the plot from pictures I saw those two together on Tumblr and Youtube and the beef Deuce and the HU members had. So please forgive me, I’m wasn’t trying to copy you. /.\


	2. Coming Back Down

His head throbbed in pain, the rest of his body sore. He slowly opened his eyes, but was met with pitch black. It suddenly got difficult to breathe. He realized he had a sac over his head. He tried struggling to get it off, but he failed as he was tied up.

"Help!" he said, gasping for air.

From behind, he heard a sinister voice. "You're finally awake, _Danny.”_

* * *

"Holy shit...”

The rest of the men gathered around Jorel, eyeing the mask he held. 

"Danny hangs out with Aron?" George asked with total confusion, grabbing it.

“With the amount of shit Aron talks about him to the press? I don't think so,” Jorel said.

"Holy fuck!" Jordon's face turned red with anger. "Aron fucking took him! Kidnapped him!”

“What?" the the other men said, confused.

"Don't you guys fucking get it?" Jordon tore the mask away from George's hands and waved it in front of them. "His stupid scrawny ass kidnapped Danny! He was probably wearing this so Danny wouldn’t recognize him!”

"How are you so sure?" Jorel said, quickly jumping to Aron's defense.

“Are you fucking kidding me J? He talked a lot of shit about us too. Remember Aron telling us he was going to find a way to tear us down? Well this clearly is a fucking way," Jordon angrily said.

Jorel shook his head in disbelief. Jorel, who was very close with the former ex lead singer, didn't want to believe it, but everything his friend was saying seem to fit the situation right now.

It was true, Aron had many things to say about the band ever since he was kicked out. The men didn't want his leave to happen, but there were too many disagreements and arguments between him and the rest of the group. All besides Jorel, voted they wanted him out of the band. When Jorel found out, he didn't agree with it. Him and Aron were the ones who started Hollywood Undead. He couldn't just turn his back on his closest friend? But George and Jordon constantly reminded him Aron was a big problem in the band, plus he was working with another band in secrecy. Jorel felt betrayed he would even do that, so he joined his vote with the others and kick him out. It shouldn’t have given Aron a reason to plan for revenge. He did it all to himself. Then again, they did kicked him out without giving him a chance to explain himself.

Jorel clinched his fists, clearing the his thoughts. You're right."

“You know what?" Finally spoke Dylan after not saying a word the whole time. He grabbed the mask and walked into the kitchen."Once I fucking find him," he turned on the stove. "I'm going to beat the living shit out of him,” he said as he placed the mask over the blue flames.

"We all are, Dylan," George said as he approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The other men stood behind him quietly, watching the plastic melt away slowly.

_We're coming_ _to_ _find you Danny._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!


	3. Story of a Snitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuce talks too much.

“You're finally awake, Danny.” 

The sack over Danny’s head was ripped off harshly. He flinched and blinked rapidly to adjust his vision to the light. His vision then took in the form of a man crouched in front of him.

"I honestly thought I killed you when I smashed your head back at the apartment,” the man chuckled. 

"What am I doing here? What do you want from me, _Aron?"_ Danny spat.

Aron chuckled once more as he made his way behind him. Aron cuffed a thick metal hoop around his left ankle, securing it tightly, then cutting the ropes that were tied around his arms and ankles. Aron stood, stepping back before he could have a swing at him.

"Nothing," the monster said as he swung a key around on his index finger, shoving it in his back pocket.

"Nothing? Then let me go!" Danny charged at Aron again, but his cuffed ankle with a chain attached to and from a metal pole only allowed him so far. 

"In your dreams, fuck boy," Aron shoved him back, making him tumble backwards onto the floor.

Danny groaned in pain. He couldn't fight back with his head still throbbing. He also couldn’t fight back due to being chained to a pole like a dog. He didn't know why Aron was holding him hostage. He knew Aron hated him with all his guts, but he didn't know this much to kidnap him.

Aron pulled up a chair next to Danny. Danny readied himself once more to charge at him, ignoring the dizziness and pain he was feeling. He froze quickly when he saw Aron pull out a switchblade. Aron laughed at the sight.

"Do I even need to explain the rules? You're already catching on! Well I'm going to anyways. If you try to attack or do something dumb," Aron swaying the switchblade back and forth, "You're going to get slashed and stabbed, got it?" Aron explained. Danny could only glare with anger.

"Like I said, I don't want nothing from you," Aron leaned back on the chair, "You're a piece of shit." he said.

"Then why do you have me here?"

"Didn't you just hear? You're a piece of shit. And you know what happens when shit just sits on the floor? It stinks up the place and someone or somebody would have to come find it and clean it up."

Danny wanted to rip his head off the more he spoke. "So what you’re trying to say i’m bait?"

"Bingo! It's gonna be a fun game," Aron said smirking as he rubs his hands together in delight.

"Game?"

"For a second, I thought you were smart, catching onto fast what i’m doing, but I guessed wrong. Let me explain it to you in a different way.” Aron cleared his throat and continued. “I'm going to leave clues behind, mainly pictures for them to find. With those clues, they have to find you within a month, if not, i'll kill you.”

Danny clinched his fists and looked away. He didn't want to die yet, not like this. So many things started to go through his mind –his daughter, his family, his friends, his new lover. Danny needed to find a way out. He wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing.

"I thought they were my friends, my _family,"_ Aron went on. "But nope, they go behind my fucking back and kick me out of the ba-"

"Don't forget the reason why," Danny intervened.

That triggered Aron. He started to charge towards him. This was Danny's chance to take him on. 

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

Aron swung the switchblade towards Danny, but with the bit of strength Danny had left in him, he caught Aron's arm mid air.

Aron smirked. Little did Danny know, Aron had another switchblade in his back pocket. He pulled it out quickly and stabbed Danny twice in the lower stomach. Danny’s eyes widened. He dropped to his knees, crouched over and placed his hands over his wounds. The sight pleased Aron. 

"You asked for it," Aron said as he sat back down on the chair.

Danny was in a great deal of pain. He slowly removed his trembling hands away from his wounds, his palms were covered with blood. Danny prayed to God this wasn’t how he was going to die. 

Aron ignored his groans and continued.

"They went behind my fucking back and kicked me out of the band! It tore me in half -no pieces! I had no where to go afterwards! I tried to reason with them, but they didn't want to hear me out. They told me they wanted nothing from me anymore and never wanted to see my face again. You know how I fucking felt then?" he yelled.

"It was way more than just your two little ass stabs in the stomach. It was like my whole body was stabbed multiple times all over, it'd fucking _hurt_ man. One day when I went to get my stuff, I overhead them saying they should've kicked me out earlier when Swan Songs was released. It was almost like they hated me all along, and I came to believe they were just _using_ me," Aron cried as he stood up, pacing back and forth with his arms crossed behind his head, trying to keep his tears from falling out. He failed.

"A-And J-Dog... Fuck, I can't believe he fucking agreed to this whole shit! Me and him _swore_ that we will _always_ have each other's backs! To fucking believe I lost my virginity to him! That fucking bastard used me, they all fucking _did._ So you know what ima do to them for hurting me so much?" Aron glanced at Danny on the floor, a wicked grin forming on his lips.

"Since you're the guy who's holding the band together, the guy who they care and love so much, I'm going to hurt them with you. You're going to feel the fucking pain I felt, you're going to be my healing process. Everytime I stab you, I'm going to send your amigos pictures of you suffering. It's going to make me feel so good knowing they're going to see you like this. So yeah, I guess I do want something from you."

Aron felt so much better getting all that off his chest. He felt even more better when he finally told someone his scheming revenge. Aron needed more of that.

He pulled out a burner cell and snapped a photo of Danny whom was still clutching onto his wounds. He typed in a number he thought of first, attaching the photo with it, and sent it.

"See ya tomorrow, Danny-boy, don't die on me. I still need ya.”

Aron turned off the lights and started to sing an all too familiar song as he closed the door behind him.

_"I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Pour Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s starting...

Jorel sighed. A tiny bit of him didn’t want to believe Aron was behind Danny’s kidnapping. That mask he found probably could’ve been Danny’s extra mask that happened to look a lot similar to Aron’s mask and... Jorel had to stop himself.

He can’t believe he was trying to actually find a way to defend Aron. Danny could be in great danger and here he was in bed day dreaming about his ex. He couldn’t help it. Aron had meant so much to him, even so now. Jorel can’t exactly say Aron wouldn’t do such a thing, but then again it’s Aron.

Jorel had known Aron ever since they were young teenagers. Him and Aron would hang out every chance they got which led to them forming their own little band. Aron would be the front man and Jorel would play guitar. It amazed Jorel how well Aron sang enough for him to fall in love with his voice, then him as a whole. Jorel didn’t know how long Aron liked him back too because the moment Jorel confessed his feelings, they got into a heated kiss session. The two were inseparable and oh, the sex? It was unholy. 

“Fuck,” Jorel whispered. He thought he was so fucked up in the head.

He was hard.

Enough. He looked at the time, it was 8:30am on the dot. He had 30 minutes to get ready and meet the other guys at Dylan’s place to plan and map out how they’re going to find Danny. Sighing once more, Jorel ignored the urge to jack off and hopped in the shower. Soon as he was finished, he dressed up and grabbed his phone and keys and headed out the door. He was going to send a message to the group chat that he was on his way, but a message on his notification wall from a number he did not know caught his eye. It was sent to him at 1:30 in the morning. Strange he thought. He clicked on it and it opened to a picture. He dropped his phone. He wanted to vomit. It was a picture of Danny laying on the floor, blood pooled around him.

Jorel swallowed whatever came up his throat and picked up his phone with trembling hands. He looked at the picture again -he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. Jorel sank to the floor and broke down. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Just what the fuck!” he yelled into the air. “Aron, why?”

Mean while at Dylan’s house, the men started to arrive one by one, leaving Jorel the only one left who hasn’t. Dylan had actually ordered breakfast tacos for the men to eat as he wanted everyone to work non stop when they start to look for Danny without any interruptions. Even though he had ordered food, Dylan hardly took a bite out of his taco. He was too upset, too worried.

When Dylan found out Danny was kidnapped, all he wanted to do was look for him and interrogate every single person who last had contact with Aron. Dylan wanted Danny back where he belonged, in his arms safe and sound. He couldn’t do any of that yesterday though. It was late and searching in the dark for Danny would be meaningless, not to mention the breakdown he had tired him out. George had promised him everyone would get together the next day once they had some sleep. Dylan didn’t get any sleep though, he was up all night crying, but he swore he was capable enough to find his loved one in any circumstance.

”It’s fucking 10 minutes after 9! Where the fuck is Jorel?” Dylan said in agitation.

”Yo, chill the fuck out,” Jordon said. “He’s probably stuck in traffic. Go smoke a little weed man, you fucking need it if you’re not going to eat anything.” 

Dylan wasn’t up for anything besides searching for Danny. So he took a deep breath and sat impatiently next to Jordon.

Not long after, Jorel came through the front door. Immediately, the men knew something was wrong from the look on his face. Jorel was supremely pale, looked as if he saw something horrid on his way.

”Hey man, everything alright?” George said as he walked up to Jorel. 

Jorel didn’t say nothing.

George glanced at Jordon and Dylan then back to Jorel. Jorel was acting very strange. 

“Dude,” Jordon spoke. “What the fuck happened? It’s written all over your face...” Jordon paused. “...If it has anything to do with Danny, you better speak up.”

Dylan shot up from the sofa and pushed Jordon and George out of the way. Dylan slammed Jorel against the door.

”Woah, woah, woah!”

”Easy, Dylan!”

The other two men grabbed Dylan and tried to haul him off of Jorel. 

“This fucker knows something! You better fucking tell us now or i’ll fuck you up!” Dylan yelled as he was being dragged back. 

In midst of all that, Jorel only stared past him, not fazed whatsoever. Once the men pried Dylan off, he only offered his phone to Jordon and sat on the sofa, continuing to stare into space. 

Jordon shot a glance to George and unlocked the phone. As soon as he did that, the picture of Danny appeared. 

“What the fuck is this?” Jordon shouted.

“Lemme see,” George said, taking the phone from him.

George said nothing. The other men stayed quiet. 

“What? What is it?” Dylan tried to pry the phone from George but George swiftly pulled back. 

“You don’t wanna see it, man.”

”See what!” This time Dylan started to freak out. He didn’t want to do what he wanted to do, but he had to see what was going on. He shoved George so hard that he fell back on the floor, losing hold of the phone. Dylan successfully snatched the phone. He froze.

 _“You. Fucking. Knew?”_

“I didn’t.” Jorel finally spoke. 

“Then what the fuck is this?” Dylan shouted as he started to make his way to Jorel.

Jordon and George stood in front of Jorel, making sure Dylan doesn’t lay a hand on him. They didn’t want another friend hurt. 

“I-I don’t know,” Jorel said softly. “A number I didn’t recognize sent it to me late last night and I just happened to open it this morning while I was getting ready. That’s it. You know I wouldn’t do anything to Danny.”

Jorel was right, Dylan knew Jorel wouldn’t hurt a fly. Of course he wasn’t in on it. It was his fucking ex.

”Oh fuck,” Dylan sobbed. 

George went and hugged him tightly as Dylan cried.

”I had enough of this! We have to find Danny now before it’s too late!” Jordon shouted. 

“Why don’t we just fucking call the cops,” George said, arms still around the crying man.

”Because if they find him, he’d be getting out easy! I want to beat the shit out of him! I want him to fucking pay for what he’s doing to Danny! Don’t you guys too?” Jordon said.

”You’re right,” George said. He let go of Dylan and guided him down on the couch next to Jorel who wrapped his arms around Dylan. 

“Well, how the fuck are we going to do that?”

Jordon scoffed. “Easy. We’ll pay a visit to his little friends in town. I’ve seen they still keep in touch with Aron.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Don’t be shy, let me know!


	5. Comin’ Thru the Stereo

The 4 men in George’s car were headed down to skid row.

On their way there, Jordon explained some more how he knew Aron’s buddies were still in contact with him. Jordon doesn’t really get on social media as much anymore, especially twitter, but one night scrolling on the bird app, he saw a photo of a house party that one of his other friends posted. Briefly looking at the photo, someone there caught his eye. Standing by the stairs was Gadjet, holding a red cup into the air laughing. Jordon knew wherever Gadjet was, Aron was there and sure enough, on the bottom of the stairs next to Gadjet was the scrawny little fucker having the time of his life. One quick call to Jordon’s buddy and he knew where to look for Gadjet.

_Ding._

Jorel shook his head. He was brought back into reality when his phone went off. Oblivious as he was, he turned to Dylan. 

“Hey man, again I want to apologize for not telling you sooner. It was just too fucking much at the time.”

Dylan waved him off. “It’s all good, homie. We all react different... I wanted to apologize too for um, jumping on you,” he said feeling a bit guilty.

_Ding._

Jorel gave him a small smile. “Apology accepted.” 

_Ding._

Jorel for the second time had forgotten his phone was going off with text messages. His mind immediately thought of Aron was the one sending them first. Nervously, he opened one of the messages. Jorel sighed with relief. It was his friend Vanessa. Jorel had completely forgotten to shoot her a text he wasn’t going to make it to have lunch with her today. Before messaging her, he opened the other two, expecting Vanessa’s text about what dress she should wear to lunch, but it wasn’t. The 2 text messages were from that number -Aron.

“Stop the car.”

”-and that’s why you should never fucking sleep with your mouth open! You’ll choke on a fly and die!” Jordon said, trying to keep the men entertained.

“I said stop the fucking car!” Jorel yelled.

George, who was driving, quickly, but safely, parked the vehicle on the side of the busy highway. “What J? We’re almost there!”

“It’s Aron.”

All three men with bewildering eyes turned to look at him.

”Well? What did the fucker say?” Jordon asked. 

Jorel read the text messages out loud. 

“... _Hey_ and _Answer me._ ”

_Ding._

Jorel’s phone went off once more.

UNKNOWN NUMBER 10:14AM - _“_ ** _I. Said. Answer. Me._** ”

Jorel looked up. “...He wants me to text him back immediately.”

Jordon scoffed. “So fucking needy isn’t he? Well text the fucker to man up and meet us somewhere with Danny.” 

“You really think he’s going to do that?” asked George.

”Nah, the fucker is too much of a pussy, but it’s worth a shot.”

JOREL 10:16AM - “ _ **Aron?**_ ”

”Ask him how’s Danny,” Dylan said.

JOREL 10:18AM - “ _ **Is Danny alright**_ _ **?**_ ”

ARON 10:19AM - “ _ **When you speak to me, it’s Deuce you little bitch.**_ ”

ARON 10:19AM - ” _ **Ha! You should be concerned about me and me only!**_ ”

”He’s not answering the question,” Jorel said, heart thumping loudly.

_I am concerned about you too._

ARON 10:27AM - “ _ **Well i’m just going to leave you with this. You better hurry, sweetheart, I don’t think he can last much longer.**_ _”_

Attached with the last text Aron sent, it was another photo of Danny unconscious, lying face up on the floor, this time he could see a blood patch on a different spot on his stomach. Aron had stabbed Danny again.

Jorel turned off his phone. He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths, trying to calm his nausea. This time, he decided to keep Aron’s last text to himself. Jorel didn’t want to panic the others, especially Dylan. 

“Did he say anything back?” Dylan asked, looking frantic.

”I- Um, no,” Jorel lied. “He didn’t answer back.”

Dylan wanted to punch someone so badly. He was fucking furious and tired of Aron‘s charades. As soon as he finds him, he wanted to knock him down and repeatedly throw his fists into his face until he was so unrecognizable. For now, he had to subdue his anger.

George started up the car again and spoke. “Okay look, Danny is a tough guy, smart guy. He can take on Aron a little longer. Right now, let’s not give the scrawny fuck too much attention. We don’t want him know what we’re doing. Let’s just focus on finding Gadjet, yeah?” 

The men nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the ride there.

* * *

His lower abdomen started to sting and hurt again. Slowly, he pulled himself upright from the ground. The room now was filled with the sun’s rays. How long had he been out? 

_"Ouch."_

Danny cringed. He gently took off his shirt and examined his wounds. The first two stabs he gotten surprisingly started to heal, not by much but he could see they stopped bleeding. On the other hand, the other stab wound Danny got from trying to punch Aron didn’t look like it was healing at all. Blood still looked pretty fresh.

Danny looked around the room to see if Aron at least left some sort of first-aid kit for him to use. Of course, he didn't, the room was bare. Danny felt silly to think Aron would leave something like that for him, though didn't he say he needed him alive for the rest of the game? His wounds still hurt and he needed to patch them up quickly before they get infected. 

Danny rose from the ground carefully, trying not to move too harshly. He wanted to try for the door, but since he was cuffed by his ankle, he couldn't move very far from where he was. Instead, he shouted out Aron’s name, hoping he would hear him -nope, it stayed silent. Danny continued to call out Aron’s name a few more times, but he gave up.

 _Maybe he's not here,_ he thought. _Well great, just great._

Danny sighed. There was no use standing anymore, so he sat back down carefully against the pole he was chained to. He wondered what the guys were doing right now. Were they okay? Were they safe from that _lunatic?_ And finally, were they looking for him? _Obviously._ He should've punched himself for thinking that, but he can't help it! He felt like it'd been weeks staying down in what he called 'a _shithole'_ of a room. In reality, it'd been three days, but shit, he missed the guys so much, especially his kid and Dylan. _Dilly._

Dylan would absolutely fill up his needs right now. Danny could already imagine it -Dylan hugging him tightly as soon as he rescued him, whispering nothing but comforting words in his ear, and most of all, beating the living shit out of Aron. _Yes,_ that definitely had to happen because apparently the beating they gave him a few years back wasn't enough. 

"Took ya long enough to wake up, _again._ " Aron scoffed as he entered the room, turning on the lights. "I wanted to keep playing."

"You're fucked up in the head, you know that right?" Danny said without thinking. _Uh oh._

For a second, Aron looked like he was about to pull out his switchblade again.

"You know what?" Aron came a little closer to him, "You're right, and you know who's fault is that?"

He stopped right in front of Danny. Danny still on the ground, prepared himself for the worse. Aron let out a chuckle and backed up. Danny thanked God Aron’s hands were empty.

"That's right little bitch, you better fucking watch yourself."

Danny hated how this was the only thing he could do, his abdomen was still hurting, which reminded him, "Do you happen to have a first-aid kit?"

Aron was cut off guard. "You do realize that I don't give a fuck if you're hurt, right? That's the whole point of this game."

 _Worth_ _a shot._

"J-Dog was asking about ya."

 _Jorel_? _Yes!_ Which meant the guys found out Aron was the one who kidnapped him! Hopefully they're quick to find both of them as well.

"What did he say?"

" _Is my lil' Danny alright?"_ Aron said as he tried to mimic Jorel's voice... it was terrible. "Those fuckers are so worried about you, it's making me feel so good. How about we make them even more worried about ya, huh?" He swung his switchblade out.

Danny gulped.

"It's not worth it, Aron,” Danny said, trying to come up with something quick to save his ass. "Do you really want to go to prison because of _me?_ If you let me go, I promise I won't tell the cops nothing, me and the guys will pretend this never happened."

Aron roared with laughter. "Are you kidding me? The moment your buddies trashed me was the moment I didn't give a fuck about anything anymore! Go to prison? HA, then so be it. I just want revenge, Danny boy."

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Aron was getting closer with the weapon.

“...Jorel misses you!" Danny blurted out. It got the lunatic to freeze in his tracks real quick.

_"What?"_


	6. When We Ride

They arrived in skid row. They passed several streets until they came across the building where they were told Gadjet would be at. The dirty gray 3 story building looked run downed, looked like where drug lords and druggies would hang out in. Sketchy, but nonetheless the men were prepared for anything thrown at them. 

The men hopped out of the car and looked around. Not many people were out and about on the streets or outside of the building. Once they entered, Jordon pulled out his phone and reread the text his friend sent him.

”So he said Gadjet should be somewhere on the third floor. He isn’t sure what room though,” Jordon said.

”So what then? We gotta be knocking on every damn door and ask for Gadjet? What happens if a crazy ass old guy or lady answers and straight up injects me with a needle?” George said in disbelief. 

“Then we’ll come get you later,” Dylan said as he passed him and started climbing up the stairs.

Jordon followed along. “Quit being a fucking pussy man, it shouldn’t take long. Remember, Danny’s life is on the line.”

George looked at Jorel.

“He’s right,” Jorel said as he passed him. 

George sighed. He thought Jordon knew exactly where Gadjet was, not play Find Waldo in a sketchy ass building. But of course, for Danny, so George quickly followed after them.

As George turned the corner on the 2nd level, somebody rushed passed him, making him stumble back. George quickly caught himself before he tumbled down the stairs. Catching his breath, he shouted angrily after the scraggly haired guy. 

“You motherfucker! You almost killed me! Watch where you’re fucking going!”

The scraggly haired man dressed in all black pulled his hood over his head and glanced behind to the man who shouted at him.

They both locked eyes with each other. 

_”Matt?”_ George flinched. 

The man without a word looked away and scurried out the door, disappearing from view. 

Could it be him? No, it couldn’t have. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. Matt departed from the band mutually 2 years ago. Matt moved across country where he really wanted to start a new project there, so George couldn’t see a reason why Matt would end up here in this danky place... right? 

George continued to stare at the door for a few more minutes. He came to a conclusion that the man wasn’t Matt and that his eyes did play tricks on him so he went ahead and met up with the guys upstairs.

“Alright then,” Jordon cleared his throat, “This is the last one boys. Dylan, you wanna do the honors?” 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Dylan said and started to bang on the door.

While Dylan was pounding on the door, the other men stood behind him silently with hopeful thoughts of Gadjet being the one to appear behind the door.

As if the undead Gods heard them, Gadjet appeared on the other side.

In the blink of an eye, Dylan tackled him onto the floor. As much as the other men didn't want to stop Dylan, they had to if they wanted more information from him.

"Hey man, stop," Jordon said as he and George struggled to get a hold of Dylan. 

Gadjet retreated with a bloody nose. "Yo what the fuck man!" he shouted, smearing the blood off his nose. "Why the fuck are you faggots here!"

Once they calmed Dylan down, George walked up to Gadjet and grabbed him by the collar, hoisting him up.

"Oh you know why we're here," George snorted.

Gadjet writhed under his pressure. 

"Tell us where Danny is and maybe we won't beat you to death today!" Dylan shouted.

George shook Gadjet until he spoke. "Why the hell would I know? I don't even know what you're talking about."

"You fucking liar!" Dylan roared and charged at Gadjet. Jordon and Jorel quickly held him back once more.

"Quit your fucking bullshit," George said. "We know you still fuck with Deuce."

Gadjet had enough and shoved himself away from George. "Look," he straightened his shirt. "I haven't talked with Deuce since that party. That shit faced motherfucker acted like a fucking clown, embarrassing us in front of the guy that was supposed to help us sign with this record label company. Me and Yuma were pissed off and left his ass there and never saw him since. So again, I have no idea what the fuck are you guys talking about!”

The 4 men stared at the man in front of them. Gadjet looked pretty sincere when he said he didn’t know anything about Danny, unless he was a very good actor, but for some reason, they felt he was telling the truth. So where the fuck could Aron be? If Gadjet and Yuma didn’t know where he is, then who?

Dylan on the other hand still thought Gadjet was lying through his teeth. He wanted to fuck him up until he told the truth, but Jordon and Jorel ushered him out the door. 

“We’ll let you off this time, but if we find out you had a part in this, we’ll fuck you up one by one until you can’t walk and talk anymore,” George threatened and slammed the door behind him, leaving Gadjet very confused.

With their minds still pondering, they piled into the car and rode silently, letting the road take them wherever it went. Time was of the essence, but they were at a huge dead end.

“So what the fuck now, huh?” Dylan shouted from the back seat. “You fuckers didn’t know what the fuck y’all were doing with that pendejo! Y’all shoulda let me handle it from the start and maybe he would’ve fucking spilled! But nah, y’all insisted he was telling the truth, acted like fucking pussies and left!”

“Damn it, Dylan!” George shouted back. “Didn’t you see how Gadjet was? He looked as if he didn’t know what the fuck we were saying! The motherfucker looked absolutely clueless!”

Dylan looked at George with distraught eyes, mentally about to lose it. “I miss Danny, George. I miss him so much, I-I can’t bare another night not knowing if he’s okay! I just fucking can’t!” Jorel sitting next to him comforted the crying man. 

George sighed. As much as he wanted to punch Dylan for being a hard head, he couldn’t. Sure, this situation had an emotional toll on everyone, especially on Dylan, but they had to remain calm, to remain positive in order to keep thinking and to keep going with their investigation. 

“Dylan has a point though, what now?” Jordon asked.

”Well let’s start from scratch. Since Gadjet and Yuma are out of the picture, does anyone else know of someone that would hang out with Aron?” Jorel spoke.

All 4 men said no.

”Fuck it man, let’s just keep texting Aron until he gives up his location,” Dylan said.

”No,” George shook his head. “Because if we do, there’s a high chance that’ll annoy Aron and cause him to harm Danny even more.”

They sigh in defeat and continued to look out the window, wondering what they’ll do next.

_Ding._

* * *

"He, uh, misses you! That's right, um, he talks about you all the time!" Danny was completely throwing him lies -well the only truth he said was in fact Jorel did miss him.

One night, Danny recalled, Jorel got really drunk and called him up around 3 in the morning. Not giving Danny a chance to ask Jorel what he wanted, Jorel blabbered on about how much he missed Aron. Jorel kept talking about how Vanessa wasn't enough and how Aron was the only one for him. Jorel also went in great detail how good the sex between them was and Danny had to end the call immediately. Danny didn’t want to be mentally scarred with the graphic description of them 69ing. The next day, Jorel had rushed to Danny’s apartment and apologized for his behavior that night. Danny told him there was nothing to be sorry for. The dude missed Aron, Danny could clearly see how hurt everytime he mentioned his name. Danny also told him if he ever needed to talk or at least listen, not about what they do in bed of course, he was there for him. After he told Jorel that, he never brought up Aron again.

Silence fell between the two. Aron’s face was expressionless. Danny thought this was a good thing because it gave himself another chance to prepare for what's going to happen next. Suddenly Aron’s phone went off. He snapped out of it and answered his phone.

“Wait, wait, wait, what?" Deuce said in disbelief. "What the fuck are they doing there?"

Danny cursed at himself, so much for the distraction, but now at least he knows the guys are looking for him.

"Well find a way to keep them fucking busy! I’m not done with Danny. If you tell them anything remotely close to where i’m at, you're gonna be fucking dead too, you understand? You know what? Just come meet me here, I need your help with something,” Aron said and ended the phone call. "Fuck you and those fucking faggots! I didn’t think they were closing in this fast. I guess I gotta hurt you some more then, huh?” 

Aron charged at Danny and swung at him with his blade, only to swing at the air, missing him. Danny managed to quickly dodge it and elbowed Aron in the back, causing him to lose grip of the weapon. Aron let out a grunt, stumbling foward and Danny turned around fast to wrap his arms around Aron’s neck in a choke hold.

"Drop dead you crazy bastard!" Danny yelled as he continued to choke Aron.

Danny didn’t let up one bit as Aron pried at his arms. A few seconds passed by, Danny felt Aron’s body finally go limp. Danny mentally grew excited, he was going to escape from his crazed captor today! He gave Aron one last squeeze and let him drop to the floor.

Aron lied on the floor unresponsive. Danny quickly crouched over him and patted his pockets for the keys to his shackles. Not finding them in the front pockets, he easily flipped Aron over to his stomach and began searching his back pockets. 

“Yes!” Danny exclaimed as he fished out the key. 

Danny immediately unshackled himself from the pole. Once he was free, he bolted for the door. He opened it with ease but halted in a surprised confusion as he was met with an all too familiar face.

Before Danny got a chance to say something, he was struck in the head from behind, knocking him out completely.

Aron was breathing heavily from the punch he just threw.

“Thanks for the assist, _Matt_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anybody see their livestream? :3


End file.
